


nobody compares to you

by divineauthor



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, POV Peter, this is so indulgent please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/divineauthor
Summary: Miles never noticed how unassumingly beautiful Lara Jean was. Okay, he might have been lying straight through his teeth because he noticed. A lot actually.—•—Peter and Lara Jean in college through the eyes of Lara Jean's adoring fan club.





	nobody compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> omg so this fic is so, so, so indulgent i wrote this is a few days and i just wanted to write a cute fluffy fic in an outsider's pov because seeing covinksy is _always_ beautiful (also im also in love with lara jean so.. ??? writing an oc who's in love with lj??? a mood) !!!! obviously this fic is post-aaflj and it contains both movie  & series elements but primarily im using the series :D thanks for reading !!! 
> 
> title from: one direction's “nobody compares”

Miles never noticed how unassumingly beautiful Lara Jean was. Okay, he might have been lying straight through his teeth because he noticed. A lot actually. It wasn’t like it was a hardship to stare, not when she was in two of his classes and almost always sat next to him, smelling of baked cookies and coconuts. He had a feeling those two things would be ruined for him forever. He didn’t mind though, not really.

He didn’t meet Lara Jean in class. They met during the hall meeting where their RA blabbed on about safety and everything boring. He saw her, sitting down on one of the staircase steps, all the chairs and couches filled with anxious bodies, as she gave their RA all the attention in the world. She was cute, all small and bright eyed, and her lips freshly glossed up with something sticky and pink. Miles wasn’t one to gawk over someone that unabashedly, but she was the only person who stood out in the room in his eyes. Not even the cute guy who brought an electric guitar and Miles was _always_ weak for people who played guitar.

He didn’t talk to her for a few weeks, too busy with unpacking and getting used to the nerves of the first few college classes. She was still there in the dorms, only seen in fleeting glimpses, whether she was dashing in and out of the laundry room, or walking to or from class. She was always on his mind because, _yeah_ , she really was just that pretty. But it wasn’t until the third week, when things started to die down when Lara Jean finally started to use the communal kitchen. He smelled the scent of baked cookies and his feet led him towards her, like a siren calling all sailors to their death. It was poetic, if you’d call cookies and Lara Jean’s smile poetic (he did, of course).

He wasn’t the only ones attracted to the cookies. A couple of guys and a few girls wandered in, intrigued by the sight of Lara Jean in the cutest apron Miles had ever laid his eyes on and the alluring scent of something baking.

“Hey, Lara Jean, I didn’t know you baked?” a girl with a purple, pixie haircut said, flashing her an approving look. “Thought you were only into scrapbooking. Not to be invasive, but I saw a lot of stationery while you unpacked.”

Lara Jean laughed. There was this smudge of white flour on her cheek and remnants of it on her hands. Miles wanted to brush it off, or maybe he just wanted to touch her. She replied, “It’s fine, Belle. I love both. I baked all the time back home. I finally perfected the art of the perfect chocolate chip cookie. Do you want to try?”

She aimed the question at everyone else in the room and they all nodded eagerly. The smell alone could tame a monster. “They’ve cooled down enough. Tell me what you think!”

And with that, they all surged forward taking one and then moaning because, God, that was a good fucking cookie. Probably the best he had ever had, even the ones his grandma made couldn’t compare. This tasted like it came from a five star restaurant, not a college dorm kitchen. He wasn’t complaining. He got to eat the best thing since sliced bread all while admiring a girl smile prettily when they all complimented her on her baking skills. He introduced himself, as did the others and got to learn about her: she was the middle child, adored baking, loved collecting things and being sentimental, and enjoyed Jake Ryan movies. Which was pretty understandable. It was Jake Ryan. Miles even had a marathon of his movies a few months ago. Did he remember the plot of any of his films? Now, that was a different thing altogether.

That was the day he learned that they shared a few classes together and promised to sit next to each other because _“Professor Ramieh loves to go on tangents and it’s pretty boring being by myself when she says something funny.”_ He couldn’t fault that logic.

When she was saying her goodbyes, cleaning up her dishes and untying the apron from her body, the whole room sighed happily as she walked out with Belle in tow. She left a saran-wrapped plate of cookies for others to enjoy, like the angel she was.

“Lara Jean’s the cutest,” a girl said, putting her head on her elbows and sighing again.

Now that was probably the most relatable thing he had seen all day. He said, breath coming out softly, “She really is.”

Exactly two week later, Miles and everyone in the room that night (sans her roommate) formed an unofficial club called ‘We Like Lara Jean Covey, But We Can’t All Ask Her Out.’ The first rule of the club was: thou shall not ask Lara Jean out until she asks you out. That way no one’s feelings would get truly hurt if someone were to wriggle their way into Lara Jean’s love life. No one wanted to be _that_ asshole anyway, so it worked out pretty well between the seven of them: Miles, three other guys, and three girls. He wasn’t surprised by the turnout. In all honesty, he was surprised by the lack of people in the group, but he had to admit no one really advertised it. It was just a thing between him and six other people who shared the experience of eating Lara Jean’s cookies in the kitchen that night.

They were all hanging out in the common room, talking about Lara Jean and just college life in general when Belle walked in and plopped down on the sofa, one arm covering her eyes. Drea, the girl he talked to that first time in the kitchen, scooted over to give Belle’s sprawling limbs space. Several conversations stopped and Miles couldn’t blame them. Belle could have some serious gossip to share with Lara Jean if she overheard. It wasn’t embarrassing, not at all. But knowing someone’s crush was always a weird thing when you speak to them almost daily.

Belle laughed and moved her arm away from her eyes. “It’s fine, guys. You can still talk about how pretty Lara Jean is. I’m not gonna tell. And she’s gone this weekend, so you don’t have to worry about her overhearing or something. If you were talking shit about her that’d be a different story, but y’all are pretty complimentary. It’s adorable, honestly.”

Drea snorted and didn’t deny the statement. How could she when it was true. Not a moment later, she asked, curious, “Going home this week?”

“Yeah, she told me she’d be gone like, every other week to go back, or that she’s bring a friend over or something,” she replied, grabbing a bag of chips on the table and opening it with a loud crinkly noise.

“Wish I could go home. I’m stuck here until winter break,” grumbled Caleb, pushing his bottled blond hair away from his brown eyes. “I’m from Seattle, so going back would require round trip plane tickets and I am definitely not getting richer any time soon.”

They all grimaced, the topic of money and college making everyone feel a bit gloomy. Caleb noticed the change in mood then said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, “Lara Jean told me that the chocolate she buys costs like $30 a bag.”

“Her chocolate chip cookie chocolates?” asked Jamie, his voice almost cracking. “The ones that we eat like every week? Those chocolates?”

Caleb finally sighed, relieved that someone else was talking instead of him. “God, I know. I had the same reaction. I feel so bad, but those things are sin. I can’t _not_ eat them now.”

And with that the topic quickly changed and they were back to talking about Lara Jean again.

* * *

Miles didn’t really think about Lara Jean’s visits home because it became part of the college routine: hang out with the group, or Lara Jean (or all of them if they had time), go to class, study, procrastinate, etc. They all became pretty good friends and bonded over a bunch of other things, like he and Caleb hated their psych professor, but are both psychology majors or that Drea and the girls were all in the same QWOC club on campus. It was nice, feeling a sense of belonging hundreds of miles away from home in this hall.

It was great, that was until finals week. So Miles’ first college finals week was hell, but the guy who knocked on their door asking for Lara Jean was the metaphoric demon-cherry on top. The guy was hot, Miles could admit it. Cute brown hair and eyes and a face that looked classically handsome, like something out of a movie. He was also pretty fucking fit and he didn’t know whether to admire Hot Guy’s physique or be jealous, but he settled for the latter given that he _did_ ask for Lara Jean.

“I’m not a murderer and I’m not trying to sell anything,” Hot Guy said, holding a duffle bag with one hand over his shoulder while the other was free and open for him to see the obvious lack of weapon or handouts. Miles almost snorted. He wasn’t being defensive because he thought Hot Guy was creepy. He was being defensive because, of all the talk about Lara Jean and dating her for _months_ , they never even thought about the possibility of a _boyfriend_. Which, Miles admitted, was pretty stupid on their part seeing as they made a club (however informal and not sanctioned by anyone on campus) _dedicated_ to talking about Lara Jean and how wonderful she was. “I’d ask Lara Jean to let me in, but she’s probably hasn’t looked at her phone—”

“Peter!” Lara Jean yelled and a streak of pink and black flew by him and jumped into Peter. Miles could tell Peter was expecting the surprise hug because he immediately dropped his bag and caught Lara Jean with relative ease. He spun her around and they both laughed, like a fucking picture perfect movie scene and Miles wanted to die. But he also wanted to have that type of romance in his life, so maybe he’d save the dying for a later time.

Peter gently set her down and gave her the sweetest kiss Miles had ever witnessed in his entire life. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got cavities just from watching the adorable exchange. He coughed, bringing both of them back to the real world called _hell_.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Miles saw the others coming down from their rooms, since they all went to dinner together and quickly motioned towards Peter, the boyfriend, with wide eyes. Miles pursed his lips and shrugged. They all stumbled down the stairs towards them and they waited an awkward second before someone started talking.

“Hey, sorry, forgot to say,” Peter said, waving his free hand at them, the other wrapped around Lara Jean’s back, duffle bag completely forgotten on the ground. “I’m Peter Kavinsky. Are all of you Lara Jean’s friends?”

Drea said, voice a little raspy like she just choked, “Yeah and you…?”

“My boyfriend,” Lara Jean answered for Peter, making the entire group tense up, their polite smiles getting a bit harder to manage. “He’s staying over to help me pack up for the break!”

Everyone mustered up a smile for her because, while she might have an insanely attractive boyfriend, her enthusiasm always made them happier. Miles was glad she didn’t notice a thing about their darkened moods to comment on. Imagine explaining how _all_ of them had crushes on her while her boyfriend was in the room. He was glad to avoid that embarrassing conversation.

“Sorry, I can’t make it to dinner tonight, but I have to settle Peter in and get some packing done if we wanna leave early,” Lara Jean explained, tucking an errant strand of hair away from her face.

“It’s fine,” Miles reassured her. And it was. _Really_. He was just glad to see her so bright and smiley, even while everyone else was drowning in caffeine and despair. It was a great change of pace. “We’ll see you later, Lara Jean.”

And just like that, she and her boyfriend were gone.

Miles turned around to face the others and said, grinning weakly, “Dinner then shots?”

“Thank God you offered,” Drea said, looping an arm through his and steering everyone out of the hall. “I thought I was gonna have to bribe one of you to talk to an upperclassman or something.”

Then in a beat, they all started laughing, the pain of an unrequited crush fading in their minds.

* * *

Peter placed his overnight duffle next to Lara Jean’s desk, watching her move around the tiny space with ease and he smiled to himself. Despite seeing her almost every other week, he had never been inside her dorms. There was never enough space for three people and Lara Jean confessed she felt completely awkward if he slept over while Belle was here, so they always went out for the weekend or drove back home. But it’s been almost a month since he’d last seen her face and, God, he missed this, missed watching her, just missed her in general.

Belle already packed up and left for winter break, since her finals were done earlier and Lara Jean had told him he could sleep over before they both left to go home. Peter was already done with college for the semester and Lara Jean just finished her last final today, so she said it’d be okay for him to sleepover since Belle was out and she needed a few days to pack and change for the seasons. Peter didn’t mind. Dr. Covey was nice and all, but he would never in his right sleep over at Lara Jean’s house with him there. That was like asking for a metaphoric death sentence.

But that wasn’t what was on his mind. What he was focused on was that group of people who stared adoringly at his girlfriend. It wasn’t even remotely subtle, Peter could see the heart eyes from where he stood. Well, the heart eyes quickly turned green with jealousy when Peter picked Lara Jean up and kissed her in front of her hall.

“I see you’ve been breaking hearts while I was gone, Covey,” Peter commented, smirking as Lara Jean swiftly turned to face from the closet to him with wide eyes.

“What?” she asked, unbelieving. He placed his hands on her waist and tugged her closer, inching back towards the desk until he was basically sitting down with her between his legs.

“I said,” Peter murmured, sounding a bit occupied as he brushed her hair out of her eyes, “you’ve been breaking hearts while I was gone.”

Lara Jean scrunched her nose at him and shook her head, her hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt. It was devastatingly distracting. “Nope. I did no such thing, Peter.”  
  
“Tell that to your friends who looked depressed when you introduced me as your boyfriend,” he said, fingers absentmindedly drawing a pattern on her sides.

Lara Jean said, rolling her eyes,” They’re my friends. And it’s not like they all have a crush on me, let alone one of them.” She bit her lip then added, “Okay, maybe Drea. But that’s only me guessing and assuming twenty million things.”

Peter pursed his lips, restraining a chuckle. “Sure, Covey, whatever you say.”

“You should tell them I only have one heart to give and it’s yours, Peter Kavinsky” she said simply and if Peter wasn’t already sitting down, he was sure his knees would have buckled at her words. God, she told him these things so casually, like it’s a fact written in the stars, and it made his own heart ache. There was no one like her. No one could ever make his heart beat like the only rhythm it followed was the way she said his name like that, all soft and sweet.

He couldn’t say anything besides, “I love you.”

But that was enough, and it will always be enough because Lara Jean gave him that breathtaking smile and pulled him into a beautiful kiss that lasted for hours, and hours, and hours.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://bistevebucky.tumblr.com/ask) if you want !!


End file.
